Forever connected
by Winged Archer
Summary: Sasuke comes back. Naruto is there to greet him. Not for extremely sensitive people. Make-out smut. Possible lemon for SasuNaru fans. You do the math. Oh yeah, and xXpRoMaStErChIeF-BY-1995Xx, DON'T SUE MEH! Unofficially complete, might have a new chappie!
1. The Big Comeback

Okay this one was not written by my cousin's friend but by yours truly

**Okay this one was not written by my friend's friend but by yours truly. I found myself getting more and more…intrigued by mentioned friend's obsessions with SasuNaru. **

**BY: Um…………….**

**LM: Uh-huh?**

**BY: YOU LIKE GAY STUFF…?**

**LM: Uh…yes. And no.**

**BY: WHADDYA MEAN!!**

**LM: …never mind…off with the story…**

**By the way, this will be from Naruto and Sasuke's POV.**

**Sasuke's…**

_Naruto…Naruto…_I could only hear my brain processing this thought. All I could think about was escaping the Sound village and coming back to Konohagakure. Tsunade definitely won't let me in, but…I know…Naruto will defend for me and I…for one, will be able to return to his side after all these years. _3 years…_

"Get him!"

"Don't let him out!" I could hear several Sound ninjas calling out desperately for me to stop. All hell had broke out after I killed that treacherous snake pervert, Orochimaru. Kabuto especially. He couldn't let his Orochimaru-_sama_'s dream get away. I smirked at the suffix. Hah, yeah right. Like I'll admit I, the youngest of the Uchiha heir, actually submitted to that pervert.

Blood was everywhere. On the Sound gates, on the floor on the nearby trees – you name it, it was there. The bodies of ninjas lay lifeless on the floor as I put one arm on the gate, gasping for air. The escape had been a remarkable miracle. All I had to do now was go back…and make everything right, for once…

**Naruto's…**

I could only find myself standing at the main gates, hidden from the guards, waiting for Sasuke to appear. _Sasuke, where are you!?_ Was all I could think about at that moment. Next thing I knew the guards had been knocked out, and my hands had been pinned onto the bark of a tree.

I glanced up, only to stare back at the onyx obsidian eyes on the pale face that was partly covered by dark locks which hung down handsomely from the teen's face.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Sasuke!" I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the quick, warm embrace. Feeling his body flush against mine was so good…

"Naruto," he whispered into my ear - the hot breath of the sigh_ really _not needed – "I missed you so much." He nibbled onto the curve of the ear.

I heard myself moaning as he started to place light kisses onto the dip between my jaw and collarbone. "Ah – Sasuke, we can't do it here…honestly…is this what you came back for?"

"No." I could practically hear his smirk as he distanced himself from me so that our faces were only inches away. "No…I came back to receive your love again…" And before I could reply, Sasuke had placed his lips onto mine.

**Sasuke's…**

Naruto's lips were still so silky and soft, after all these years. I wanted to take him on the spot, but I knew that would only make him unhappy. I relished the taste of his tongue as I slipped mine in; sucking onto the soft muscle. I heard him gasp and then moan cutely. I felt blood pooling to the nether regions and I pushed our lips away and touched his face, before I just ravished him right here, right now.

"Sasuke…what'll Tsunade-baa-chan say…?"

"…won't you be there to talk for me…?"

"Yes…Yes, of course, Sasuke!" I felt his tan limbs snake along my neck, hugging me like a kid brother. "Of course, Sasuke…just don't leave me alone like that again…"

"…won't…" _Ever,_ I thought. I could never bear the thought of leaving the Kyuubi vessel alone again. I don't think I'm going to be so bent on revenge. At all. Itachi isn't really worth killing, come to think of it.

But…I hated to think about this, but… "Naru-koi, we have to go to Hokage-sama right now…"

"Unn…hai…"

**Naruto's…**

I snuggled into his chest before allowing him to make us teleport to the Hokage's office. Tsunade-grandma was there alright, working out the paperwork. The print on her face and the drool she was wiping off clearly showed that she had been sleeping on the job. As usual.

Shizune-ne-san (2) saw us, and quickly woke Tsunade-baa-chan from her daze. She snapped up in a moment, hazy brown eyes immediately turning back to hazel. "What…?!" I realized the situation, and immediately blood rushed to my face.

Sasuke was holding me bridal style, my arms around his neck and a lot of 'marks' could be seen on my neck. No signs of violent fighting though.

"Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke…?!"

"Uh…hi?" I heard myself saying dumbly. Sasuke made another one of his monotone 'Hn's and scoffed at the simple confusion.

Tsunade slammed her fist onto to the table and it – well… - broke, thanks to that big-ass strength of hers. Shizune backed away, Naruto hid his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and tried to mumble something and Sasuke just looked as stoic as ever.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Uh – um!! Tsunade-baa-chan…"

"Okay, Sasuke's back, but what will the village say?!"

I heard Sasuke swore harshly under his breath but said out loud, "Hokage-sama, you could announce the fact that I'm back and let the whole village get used to my appearance…"

"…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Tsunade-baaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan"

"…" I saw a vein pulse in a forehead. She hates it when I drag words. That's why I decided to. She would eventually give up –

"ALRIGHT JUST STOP THAT!!" Oops. Out went the chair.

"I'll be going then. See ya." I heard Sasuke say, and we immediately disappeared in smoke again.

**Sasuke's…**

Appearing in a wisp of smoke in my past mansion I lay Naruto on my bed. I smirked as he blushed when I climbed on top of him, he's so cut – holy shit –

Boy was that pose tempting.

Naruto's face was tainted with a blush of deep red, and his hair had been ruffled in an extremely sexy way. His head band hung loosely from his neck – thanks to the long ends. One side of his neck was entirely shown to me, Naruto's head tilting to show the red hickey I had made earlier on. His black and orange jacket was wide open, and the lack of a shirt showed Naruto's sweat-drenched body – extremely hot in my eyes, of course…and the almost-shown muscles and six-pack was taunting me…I couldn't help it…

And I started to lick at his tummy.

"Hahh…unnnnnnn….Sasu-kun" I heard his sexy voice moan. Man this was going to be one fun night…

OWARI!

**If you want me to add a lemon in here, SasuNaru fans, please send me reviews if you want, and add a comment or two to this…! Will add a lemon ONLY if there are enough reviews so thank you!**

**BY: …**

**LM: Uh-huh?**

**BY: …did you copy someone's plot…**

**LM: DID NOT!**

**BY: Well I think it's good…**

**LM: REALLY!?**

**BY: …AVERAGE!!**

**LM: punches him in the face**

**Naruto: Uhhhhh**

**Sasuke: Yeah, Naru-koi?**

**Naruto: LM-chan?**

**LM: Yes?? gets rid of corpse**

**Naruto: Why am I always bottom?**

**LM: 'Cause you're hot and cute and the perfect uke, dumbass.**

**Sasuke: Got that right.**

**LM,Sasu: nods heads in unison**

**Naruto: DAHHHHH!! SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU BRINGIN' ME!?"**

**Sasuke: Somewhere private…**

**BY: wakes up OH! Hi! Remember to review!! JA! **


	2. BIG BIG BIG GET TOGETHER

RIGHT

**RIGHT!**

**Now it's time for the attack of the LEMON! Thanks to the guys for sending me awesome reviews so I guess I should reward them and give 'em a lemon. Of course, I am most certainly not ending the story here. No thanks to BY. **

**On with it!**

**Naruto's…**

"Nyahh…" I heard myself softly mewling when Sasuke's hot and wet tongue ran up my chest. God, it felt so good…I've waited for this way too long to not resist.

Next thing I knew Sasuke had crushed our lips together into a ferocious kiss, bruising the cute pout I had put on for him. His tongue quickly flicked at my bottom lip, and I hurriedly pretended to gasp and his tongue plunged into my sweet cavern. I could feel it trying to memorize every nook and cranny of my hot mouth, especially when he glided it across my teeth. I moaned – curse human beings needing oxygen – as he parted and started to pull down my pant's fly with his teeth.

As soon as the orange pants were gone he proceeded to literally throw my jacket onto the floor. I opened my mouth to protest hastily but the protest was overcome with a whimper as he licked one of his fingers and dragged it down from my collarbone, all the way to my navel. When he reached the belly button he dipped it inside and poked it cutely, looking at my expression all the time. Our eyes met; I surveyed his face.

The lightest of all blushes was on his face, and he was panting from the need to take me now. The sweat made the strands of raven hair stick to his face, making him exceedingly sexy. His shirt had been ripped up by me and remnants of it was on the floor. Which meant I could see the sensual chest of his. He noticed me blushing at his huge erection that I could see through his boxers and smirked.

"You dobe." He whispered hotly into my ear, his breath suddenly all at the side of my neck, "Blushing at your soon-to-be-lover's erection…how...cute…"

"Sh-Shut up, teme…" I barely heard myself whimpering as he grabbed my penis, "It's not my fault you're so sexy…"

**Sasuke's…**

God, he's so adorable. I wanted to take him right now and then. But I knew that would have hurt his little ass so I didn't…I wanted him to enjoy me taking his virginity away…slowly…

Nipping at his neck, I slowly began to pump on his hard cock which was currently dripping with precum. I could hear Naruto panting frantically as his eyes clamped shut, his cute whiskered face plastered a heavy deep blush. I stopped biting – first leaving one huge hickey – then started leaving several trails of saliva down his chest.

"U-Uwah…" Naruto gasped audibly as I breathed onto his hot organ. "Sasu-Sasuke, what are you – AHHHH!!"

I kissed the tip of his swollen member and Naruto let out a small 'meep!'. I started to lick at the sides of the slit, swirling my tongue around it's circumference and still watching mylove's expressions. I could have sworn he saw fear of pain (A/N: In his ass) flash by in his eyes.

A well-controlled Uchiha probably still couldn't have held himself down after the long, sexy moan that was let out by Naruto; so I decided to engulf his whole cock in my mouth, all humanity pushed at a side in my head. I mentally punched the air when he mewled, "Sasuke…! Ughnnnnn…ah..ahnnnn…more, Sasu-kun!"

Oh, kami. Isn't he like the most adorable blonde on earth!?

**Naruto's…**

Oh.

My.

God.

_Shit. _Sasuke was making me feel all kinds of fucking feelings that made me feel all warm and fuzzy and…and lust! Of all feelings…but after all…it didn't seem so bad…

Sasuke – again – acted as if he wanted to suck my soul out by means of my cock. "Hn, dobe, you're going to choke me to death…" I heard Sasuke whisper to me, smirking that smirk only he and Itachi could manage. All that was going on in my mind was _God. How did Sasuke become so GODDAMN SEXY!!_

As if reading my thoughts, he merely slurred in a monotonic voice, "You try living with a perverted pedophile and see what it's like." He purred in a seductive tone, most likely trying to get all my attention. He did, and when looking into those midnight black orbs, he said –

"Spread your legs wide."

"EH!?" I certainly shrieked loud enough for the neighboring rooms in the mansion to hear, but fortunately no one else besides Sasuke and Itachi (A/N: Let's just say that Itachi got back with Sasuke after Sasu-chan beat him up) stayed here and Itachi was currently working on a 10-month mission.

I found myself in an awkward position. Sasuke had made my legs open up wide wantonly, I could definitely feel my own raging hard-on between my legs, and I could swear my cheeks were flushed crimson, and my nude body probably would never stop sweating.

I knew this 'cause Sasuke was drooling. Literally.

**Sasuke's…**

"Suck."

I moaned as I saw Naruto start to suckle on my fingers and dip them in his saliva. _Oh my god…I just HAVE to take him right here, right now…_That was all that ever flashed through my hazed mind at that time.

Fingers finely lubricated, I pushed them slowly up his entrance, only hearing a disgruntled groan of distress at first then a long, dragged moan.

God. I loved it when he did that. I thought, _I have to make him do that again._

He arched off the bed with a sharp cry as I prodded his prostate with my middle finger, and glided it across the surface. It must not have hurt that much, it was only the first finger, but, _god_, he was so damn tight…

I inserted another finger – practically drowning in his cries for more – and started to make a scissoring movement. I heard him grunt, "God, just put it in already, Sasuke…"

I slowly took out the dripping wet fingers and, without warning, rammed my dick inside.

He arched off the bed again, crying out a exceptionally audible sound. I started to suck in my breath as I thrust into him again and again, the tight ring of muscle surrounding me in a tantalizingly delicious heat. Hitting his prostate dead on every time he started to call out broken versions of my name.

"Sasu - "

One…

"Sa – ahhhhh"

Two…

"Sasuke!!"

Thr—

"AHH!!"

Naruto came all over the sheets, his breathing erratic slowly slowing down into a soft pants. "Sasu – Sasuke…"

A few more thrusts and I let out completely.

"Hush," I whisper exhaustedly, collapsing onto his hot body as I tried to recover from the orgasm, "Sleep, koi."

"H-Hai, Sasu-kun…" Naruto's eyes fluttered shut, and he snored lightly and snuggled up to me. I pulled the covers over him and hugged him tight and close, my own fogged mind drifting in into a deep sleep.

**Naruto's…**

I opened my eyes only to see Sasuke beside me, not even snoring _once,_ as usual being the icy quiet person he was. He looked so peaceful, and would look a lot more pleasant if he smiled more…

Memories of the scene that happened 2 hours ago flew back into my brain, and I found myself blushing furiously as I tried to muffle my snickers of embarrassment in Sasuke's chest. Are we really one now?

THE MORNING

"Sasuke-kun! You're back!! OH M—" Sakura exclaimed, but her face turned a color of white when she saw Sasuke cast a possessive glance at me and kissed my cheek, obviously turning a deep shade of red.

_Sakura's going to kill me!! _I thought, as she passed out and everyone crowded around her. _Oh no…_

**OWARI!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!! Finally finished! Mehh…Next chappie will be about Sakura hittin' him and stuff, major Sakura bashing! **

**BY: LAME**

**LM: GEEH!! It's good dattebayo!**

**BY: NO IT'S NOT!**

**LM: YES IT IS!**

**BY: THAT'S IT! I'M SUEING YOU!!**

**LM: EHH!! BY get back here!!**


End file.
